


hey, baby.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Social Media, i'm making it all up as i go so i'll add on to the tags as i write, nobody asked for this, or maybe someone did, slightly aged down some of the characters to fit more of a college age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snapchat nowfrom Viktorthis story is abandoned lmao sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i can't write lol. shoutout to the fuckboy at my school who inspired this. i have the chapter amount set as 10 for now but that's subject to change in the future,, it's just a fun little au that i don't plan to go far with (i may not even go past 5 chapters)
> 
> this isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes (also this probably doesn't make any sense i finished this at 4:30 am on a school night yikes)

Yuuri Katsuki, a 20-year-old Japanese college student, was relaxed in the bottom bunk in his quiet college dorm on a March evening. Despite the blinds being completely closed off, light shrouded the room through the cracks. He didn't mind, though, he decided that a little bit of light didn't hurt, and he had preferred it over a completely dark room.

He was browsing through the YouTube videos that were recommended to him, mostly being terrible suggestions that weren't even tailored to his viewing history. He released a long sigh, figuring that that was enough YouTube for the day, anyway. He was feeling rather exhausted already, and he needed to be rested enough before Phichit got home. If not, he'd fall asleep listening to him talk about his day—in great detail—yet again. Hooking his phone to his charger, he planted it on the table to his left.

Coincidentally, as if the universe refused to let him catch a few Zs, his phone vibrated with a small ping, moving on the wooden furniture slightly as it did. With an aggravated groan, he rolled over onto his side, pressed the home button to illuminate the screen, and nearly fainted at what he was greeted with.

This  _cannot_ be happening.

 

 **Snapchat** now

from  **Viktor**

 

Out of all of the people who could have snapped him, it just happened to be the man he admired the most, Viktor Nikiforov. As he curled up in his blankets on his bed, the only thing he could do is stare at the notification that was presented on his phone screen, multiple thoughts running through his mind as he read the notification over and over. Out of all of the people, why  _Viktor Nikiforov_ _?_ How did he even get his username?

Pushing all of the previous thoughts aside, he decided that they wouldn't be answered until he opened the message and actually replied to the man. The pads of his thumbs tapped against the glass of his phone screen to type in his 8-digit pin—which was really just his birthday due to his lack of creativity—and launched the Snapchat app. He could feel his heartbeat increasing its pace. Could you blame him? He's admired the other male ever since he locked eyes with him for the first time on his first day being at the campus, and now he was finally going to have a conversation with the one and only.

When Snapchat was finally done starting up, he immediately opened Viktor's snap. The second he did, he instantly darted up from his comfortable position on the bed, bringing the phone ten times closer to his face.

_...Oh._

What Yuuri saw in front of him was definitely . . . not what he had initially expected. In front of him was a picture of an obvious bulge in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers with the caption reading _hey, baby_ at the bottom. It was difficult to make out, considering the lighting in the image was downright awful, but there was no doubt in his mind that the bulge that he was staring at with wide eyes was a dick. Not only that, but it was  _Viktor fucking Nikiforov's_ dick. He could have sworn he noticed the tip of the dick sneaking a peek from under the fabric on his right leg, but the photo expired before he could tell for sure. It was only visible for 3 seconds; barely enough for Yuuri to process what he had just witnessed.

Well, that just happened.

How should he reply? There was no way he would be returning the favor by sending Viktor a picture of his own dick, considering how shy and self conscious he was. It was a blunt move, especially for someone like him. As startled and confused as he was at that moment, he didn't want to just _not_ respond. Yuuri did reply, not with a picture of his dick, but even worse, possibly even more blunt than his dick could have been and it was just a single message.

 

 **Yuuri:** i'm not interested

 

As much as it pained him to type out the message, he really wasn't interested in exchanging any type of explicit pictures with Viktor Nikiforov anytime soon. If he was going to interact with him, he would hope for it to be a subtle interaction. In person, as well. Although it would be very nice to sit down and get to know Viktor, he knew it wouldn't ever occur. Viktor is a frat boy; why would he ever want to acquaint himself with someone, especially with someone as dull and dense as Yuuri?

He could have sworn his heart burst out of his chest when he received Viktor's reply, but it was definitely not a good burst, yet more of an excruciating explosion of anxiety.

 

 **Viktor:** oh okay lol

 

His response was casual, of course, it would be. Viktor is just a frat boy looking for some fun, after all. He could easily get anyone he pleased to send him a plethora of explicit photos on any social media, despite gender or location. After pondering about it for several seconds, he released a large sigh of relief. He may have just dodged a huge bullet that would have damaged him immensely in the future. He was still in a state of shock, though. He did not expect to receive anything from Viktor today, or anything on any day, for that matter. He knew he needed to talk to someone about what just happened or else he'd blurt it out to everyone. He opened one of his conversations on Snapchat and completely disregarded the message he has yet to reply to, instead typing his demand.

 

 **Yuuri:** phichit call me idc where you are rn pls holy fuck!!!

 **Phichit:**  holy fuck !!! i smell deets >:)

 **Phichit:** okok hold up amigo

 

Soon after he received the message, his phone began vibrating and playing a simple tune, one he set specifically for Phichit. He hesitated to answer, despite him being the one wanting him to call. Phichit tended to get quite excited when he smelt them spicy deets. Not only that, but he had no idea how he would present the situation at hand. He exhaled slowly, thumb hovering over the green answer button, shakily tapping the screen.

 _"Yuuri, holy fuck! Spill the beans!"_  Phichit shouted over the line before Yuuri could even bring the phone up to his ear.

"Phichit, Jesus Christ, chill." He knew that the other boy would do that. Hesitating, he took a deep breath, exhaled, then decided to just say whatever comes to mind. "Okay, so, uh, you know Vi-"

 _"You finally fucked Viktor Nikiforov? Holy shit, Yuuri! Nice!"_ The Thai boy cut off Yuuri with an assumption, as usual. Why does Yuuri go straight to Phichit for everything, again? He thinks sometimes, but he always remembers how Phichit has been there for pretty much every day of his life, and still is, as they attend the same college and live in the same dorm. He eventually softens and helps immensely with Yuuri's issues once he manages to get past his obnoxious drama-thirsty side.

"No, I didn't fuck Viktor Nikiforov, but he somehow," Yuuri paused, preparing himself for Phichit's outburst of enthusiasm along with his reply, and exhaled heavily, "got my Snapchat and sent me something."

 _"Oh my god, he's interested! What did he say?"_ He said, giggling like a school girl over the phone. Phichit is the number one shipper of Yuuri and Viktor and has even coined a ship name for the two: Viktuuri. Yuuri swears that the boy reads way too many fanfictions and internet articles, as well as insisting that Viktor would never see him more than just another guy on campus, if even that. The tan male just brushes off his self deprecating remark and explains that he just has a low self esteem and needs to be more confident, then continuing to pester him with how cute they would be.

"He said hey," he debated on whether to include the part where he had called him baby, but decided not to. "What he said isn't even the icing on the cake. He sent me, uh, his, you know."

_"He sent you a picture of his dick? He's not just interested, Yuuri, he's desperate to have you! Did you sent him one back?"_

"I said I'm not interested, which is the truth. I don't want to bang him. Yeah, I say he's cute and I want him all the time, but in all reality, I'm not the kind of person to just hook up like that. It's too awkward for me."

 _"I understand, but how are you going to talk to him ever again?"_ Phichit inquired.

"I guess I just won't. He's completely opposite of me. What chances do I have of him ever being interested in me? That snap was probably just a dare from one of his fraternity friends. Of course, it was. He didn't even seem upset whenever I told him I wasn't interested. He was just like, oh, okay." Yuuri had a tone of dejection in his voice, which Phichit easily picked up on despite how subtle it was.

_"You never know, Yuuri. At least message him back and ask him a couple questions."_

Just as Yuuri was about to reply, he felt his phone vibrating against his ear, the feeling tickling his lobe. As he retracted the phone from the side of his head, his eyes widened at the notification at the top of his screen.

 

 **Snapchat** now

from  **Viktor**

 

"Speak of the devil," the Japanese man mumbled under his breath. He could hear the other male calling his name faintly from the speaker. "Listen, Phichit, I need to hang up. I'll give you all of the details when you get home, I swear." And with that, Yuuri disconnected the call, then immediately fell back onto the bed. Launching the Snapchat app yet again, he felt his heart begin racing yet again. Or, maybe it has always been racing and he's just been too shocked to notice.

It was another message, not a picture. Sliding right to open the conversation, his eyes scanned over the text.

 

 **Viktor:** you're too damn cute to pass up, tho, at least meet up w/ me?? :(

 

Yuuri thought about what Phichit said. If he meets up with Viktor, he could take advantage of that time and ask how Viktor got his contact details. On the other hand, Viktor could take advantage of the time and come onto Yuuri. As risky as it was, Yuuri found himself typing out his message.

 

 **Yuuri:** fine, but to talk, nothing more. if you're not up for it anymore, lmk

 **Yuuri:** starbucks at 9 tmrw morning.

 **Viktor:** deal, ofc. i'll see you there cutie

 

Yuuri creased his eyebrows and exhaled heavily, but on the inside, the pet name warmed his heart a bit. He was actually quite surprised that Viktor agreed to meet up with him, despite not meeting him for the reasons he had possibly initially intended. Just maybe. . . he really was interested?

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow and get his answers then.


End file.
